Awkward Moment
by kokomocalifornia
Summary: Dean and Sam discover each other at an awkward moment and it leads to some storytelling about past injuries. Response for P.L. Wynter's scar challenge.


_Disclaimer: I own nothing supernatural-related._

A/N: This is what I wrote instead of the next chapter for Meet the Family. I'm sorry guys, but the next one will be up soon, I promise.

This is in response to P.L. Wynter's 'scar' challenge. I thought I would at least give it a go. :)

* * *

****

**AWKWARD MOMENT**

Sam and Dean stared at each other in shock and horror. While they had been very close almost all of their lives, the current situation was a little different. As kids they had had baths together, Dean had dressed Sammy and they had shared beds. But, it was very surprising for each of them to see the other stark naked as a grown man.

'Jesus Dean! Stop looking at me!' cried Sam attempting to cover himself up with his hands.

Dean grabbed the closest pillow and placed it appropriately in front of himself. 'Me staring at you! You're the one who is getting a free peep show over here. And I think we both know that when it's this good, people will pay a lot.'

'So you're saying you're a hooker?'

Dean's eyes widened in shock. 'That's not what I said Sammy!'

'Don't call me Sammy.'

'Well Samantha, what are you doing walking around naked?'

'I forgot my clothes. I thought you were out to hustle some money, what are you doing in your birthday suit?' Sam replied.

'I was getting changed before I go out. Now how about you get some clothes or do you enjoy standing naked in front of your brother you sicko?'

Sam said, 'fine. Let's get dressed.'

'Ah, no way dude. You aren't going to see any more of this body than you already have. You turn around first.'

'Okay Dean, we'll both turn around on the count of three.' Dean nodded. 'One. Two. Three.' Both Winchesters turned around at the same time avoiding any more awkward moments for the time being.

'And by the way Dean, that's so your pillow tonight.' Dean just laughed.

* * *

_**Later that evening …**_

Dean and Sam lay on each other their respective twin beds on top of the covers watching tv. Dean had flicked through the limited channels three times already and finally gave up on trying to find something decent to watch. He sighed, turned off the tv and put the remote on the bedside table.

Dean turned to his brother. 'So Sammy, I couldn't help but notice that scar on your left arm.'

Sam twisted his head so that he could look at his brother in the face. 'It's Sam. I knew you were staring at me!' replied Sam.

'It was only your arm. Where else did you want me to look? I don't remember you getting that scar.'

'You don't know everything about me Dean.'

Dean shook his head no. 'That's what you think Sammy.'

'So stalker Dean how did you get that scar on your ankle?'

'Nah dude, I asked first' Dean argued.

'No. You go first. As you always say "I'm older and smarter so I get to go first".'

Dean half sat up on the bed as if to further prove his point. 'You're taking that out of context. I only go first when I want to go first. Older brother privileges.'

'Fine. I will tell you my story, if you tell me yours' Sam bargained.

'Okay Sammy.'

'It's Sam.' The younger brother swung his legs of the bed and sat up so that he could fully face his brother while telling his tale. 'Well I got this scar when I was thirteen.'

'Thirteen!' Dean cried and sat up now sitting directly opposite Sam. 'And I only just found out about it now?'

'Well Dad told me never to let you find out. Said that you would kill him if I told you. So I kept it hidden.'

'I've been finding out lately that you keep a lot of secrets Sammy' Dean mumbled.

'It's Sam! And do you want to know the story or not?'

Dean nodded in submission and lay back down on the bed, leaning his head against the bed head.

'Dad and I were on our first hunt together alone without you. You were really sick with a stomach virus. We were staying at Pastor Jim's. So rather than being a good parent and staying to look after you-'

'Sammy' Dean warned.

'I know Dean, I know. He did the best he could. Anyway, your illness wasn't to stand in the way of the hunt so Dad and I went. It was just a spirit, simple enough, Dad thought. It was a bit trickier though. No body to burn, and it wasn't attached to the house or any other object. It just existed for seemingly no purpose.

'It took a seven inch blade into my arm and four hours in the emergency room before Dad finally made the connection. The spirit was connected to children. It was the ghost of a man who was accidentally murdered by a group of children back in the 1920s. They were playing with matches and set his barn on fire, unintentionally killing him as he was shifting hay.

'The spirit had grown more and more violent in recent times due to some local kids hanging around the property. The spirit was seeking revenge for its wrongful death. That's also why it went after me. After Dad had ensured that I was getting good treatment at the hospital, he went back and vanquished the spirit, now that he knew its source and the hunt was done.

'I was kept in overnight as a precaution and we didn't press it as the fact that Dad was scared that the nosey doctor was going to call social services. Then we went back to Pastor Jim's.'

Sam laid back down on his own bed relaxing now that his tale was done.

Dead piped up, 'so that doesn't explain how I didn't find out about this until just now?'

'Well, Dean, you were sick for quite some time. Delirious with fever and out of it, and by the time you were well enough to make sense I was getting my stitches out' Sam answered.

'But still Sammy, I hunt for a living. I would of known that there was a hunt and I would of seen that bandage if there was so much damage to leave a scar like that.'

Sam shook his head. 'Dad told you that Caleb took care of the hunt and that the bandage was from a wood chopping accident, and we all know that you never question what Dad says. Seriously Dean, how many opportunities would you have had to see the scar? It's not like what happened this morning is a regular thing.'

'Ah' said Dean. 'Fair call. But, Dad's right about the going mad thing. He should of known better than to take you out on a hunt without me, if he were here right now….'

'That's what Dad said you would say if you ever found out, and that's why he said you were to never find out. It was pretty cool anyway having a secret just between Dad and I, when we all know that you're the good son.'

Dean smirked, 'Don't I know it Sammy.'

'It's Sam for the millionth time! So Dean, how did you get that scar on your ankle? It looks like it would have been painful and it's right on the bone.'

'Well, it's a brave and heroic story … and her name was Gabby. She said that she had never been skinny-dipping before and I knew where there was an old dilapidated jetty nearby that was quiet.'

'On second thought. I don't want to know' said Sam.

Dean laughed, leapt over to Sam's bed, grabbed him in a headlock and gave him a nuggie.

'What's this for Dean? Stop it or you'll be sorry.' Sam squirmed in an attempt to get away from Dean but was unsuccessful.

'I don't think so little brother. This is for keeping secrets.'

* * *

Thanks for reading and reviewing.


End file.
